


Baggins' Books Podfic

by Baylor



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo enjoys his quiet life with his books and his bookshop and entertains no fantasies of anything more than that. Until Thorin Oakenshield comes along. The Hobbit modern day bookstore AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baggins' Books Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baggins' Books](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58068) by Dodger-Sister. 



> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox.

Title: Baggins’ Books  
Author: Dodger-Sister  
Read by: Baylor  
Rating: G  
Fandom: The Hobbit  
Medium: Podfic  
Summary: Bilbo enjoys his quiet life with his books and his bookshop and entertains no fantasies of anything more than that. Until Thorin Oakenshield comes along. Hobbit modern day bookstore AU.

Download: [Baggins’ Books](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252014071204.zip)  
41 minutes, 48 MB

Music:   
[Old Friends - Howard Shore](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/old-friends-extended-version/id576596387?i=576596544)  
[I Choose You - Sara Bareilles](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/i-choose-you/id648025553?i=648025563)

[Story](http://dodger-sister.livejournal.com/168072.html)


End file.
